


Landscape Of Her Grief

by cassanabaratheon



Category: Downton Abbey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The anguish rose and engulfed them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landscape Of Her Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Set around Cora's miscarriage.

Her hands were cold.

 _Too cold_ , she thought as she took one gently into her own. It was overly familiar yet Cora had barely even noticed her sitting by her side, let alone registering her touch. Sarah carefully caressed the cool skin in hope that it would warm and provide her with some small comfort. Cora's hand remained cold and passive and stopping her actions, Sarah moved to let go. Long fingers tightened, curling around her hand and clung hard, digging her nails in sharply causing Sarah outwardly winced.

She stroked Cora's hand soothingly, little murmurs of nothing of any consequence escaping from her lips until Cora's fingers loosened just a little. Sarah didn't look down to see the bloody crescent moon imprints on her flesh. She didn't want to see the blood. She saw it everywhere most days. Every time she closed her eyes she saw it all over the floor, on the sheets. The white towels were drenched in it and it was all over her black dress, sticking to her skin.

 _All over her hands_.

She gulped back her pain, blinking away the burning tears and focused on the pain of her mistress. Her own suffering didn't matter, nothing mattered other than easing the torment of the other woman.

"Milady…"

Her voice cracked as Cora's unseeing eyes looked through her and Sarah felt her whole being splinter and she shook from the wave of agony within her. A tear fell between them, rolling down her cheek and onto Cora's hand that was laced with her own. Cora turned her head away to stare back out of the window though she saw nothing. She rubbed roughly at the tear that was seeping into her skin and ignored Sarah's silent crying as the anguish rose and engulfed them both.


End file.
